metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Questions to ask Retro employees
Here we can suggest and vote for various questions we would like to ask Retro Employees. Basically you suggest a question, save for those that employees have said they wont answer as of now, as well as voting for and against them, and giving your reason for doing so. Dark Ridley 00:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Gorea (+1) What was your inspiration for the design of Gorea, the boss of Metroid Prime Hunters? Also, can your provide any possible info on its background, such as where it originated and what exactly it is? Finally will Gorea possibly appear in any future Metroid games seeing as it isn't counted as a "kill" in MPH? For #Dark Ridley 01:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #User:Tuckerscreator 21:16 27 April 2009 Against Metroid101 21:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments *You're going to have to excuse me for pointing out the Achilles' heel here, but Nintendo Software Technology Corporation made MPH, not Retro. They only supervised and did models for the Hunters, mostly. I wouldn't expect to get an answer here, either. I'm sorry that I don't have any of my own questions to put forward at the moment. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *I know that some have expressed doubt over whether Darkstrike111 really works at Retro, but when I spoke with him, he explained that he was one off the employees that went over to NST for creative discussion and supervision, and that he had been mainly involved with the creation of Gorea. Here is a transcript of his statements. The first is from an argument over Gorea's origin started by an infamous Youtuber named Carthagax, The Lord of Corruption. The second section is from when I personally asked him about Gorea's ultimate fate. "No. Gorea was NOT from Phaaze. I worked for retro in the parts that we developed the game on. Gorea was of unknown origin. It emerged as an emorphous gas that adapted the form and technology of the alimbics. Also, being that there is no Phazon or leviathan seed impacts on any of the planets also shows Gorea was not of Phaaze origin." "That is only because the game does not register it as a kill. Gorea along with the Oubliette are destroyed. The Hunters however inside were able to escape. " I still recommend that you ask the other Retro employees this question, because if they answer the same, it will help prove this guy's veracity, which I know some are skeptical about. User:Tuckerscreator 21:12 27 April 2009 :I'm sorry, man, but that doesn't help his credibility at all or change the fact that this is original research, which is strictly prohibited in Wikipedia. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Pirates? The Space Pirates have had a large variety of designs throughout the series, and even within single games. Andrew Jones and a few in-game scans indicate that they're all of one species, despite this. Which form do you consider to be their "real" body, the "basic" space pirate, so to speak? For Against Comments Canonicity of the 2002 manga The 2002 manga is generally considred canon by Metroid fans. However, an increasing amount of controdictions have been cropping up in the more recent games. Are the employees at Nintendo and Retro told to abide by the manga's canonicity or are they given free reign over whatever they write? For #User:Tuckerscreator 21:31 27 April 2009 Against comments Dark Samus' mind Story-wise, when Dark Samus was created, did it spring into being as a new entity or did it retain the Metroid Prime's mind? Is she officially considered its 'evolution' or a separate creature? For User:Tuckerscreator 19:26 01 May 2009 Against Comments Dark Samus' Speech In some cutscenes Dark Samus has faint little whispers when confronting Samus. Are these whispers a form dialect or is just non-sense? For Metroid101 21:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Against Comments What would you change? If you had a chance to Re-Master the Metroid Prime Series, What would you change or add? For Metroid101 21:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Against Comments Stealth sequence in Corruption? Some concept art in Samus' gallery depict Samus with a damaged Power Suit, specifically without her helmet, one of her shoulder pads and one of her boots. Does this mean that you were planning a suitless sequence like Zero Mission? Or were these drawings made purely for the amusement of it? For --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Against Comments Wisp Tentacles? There's concept art in Echoes of a tentacle that is labelled, "Wisp Tentacle". I am wondering if this is a scrapped enemy, a Darkling Tentacle concept or if it refers to those jiggling red tentacled plants in the second explored room in the game. For --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Against Comments Voice Although Samus did not have a voice in MP3, did you originally intend to or consider giving her one? I guess if so you ultimately did not do it because you were afraid of screwing it up, so Other M instead became the first to give her a voice. If you ever do give her one in any future Metroids, cast Merle Dandridge. For Against Comments